


Zen-jitsu

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urahara supuso, con certeza, el proceso por el cual el shinigami sustituto había atravesado para finalmente decidirse a ir a hablar con él de ese tema. Y éste detalle, no lo pudo evitar, le dio algo de ternura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen-jitsu

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach no me pertenece.

El ex-capitán del doceavo escuadrón se ajustó el sombrero rayado escondiendo una pícara sonrisa. Era muy entrada en la noche cuando el joven, al que había entrenado tiempo atrás, llegó a su casa. Urahara supuso, con certeza, el proceso por el cual el shinigami sustituto había atravesado para finalmente decidirse a ir a hablar con él de ese tema. Y éste detalle, no lo pudo evitar, le dio algo de ternura.

  
El chico de cabellera naranja llamó desde la entrada a su "mentor" con algo de culpa por la hora, pero a su vez seguro de que no lo molestaría en verdad con semejante, lógicas y comprensibles razones para estar allí.

—Oh, Kurosaki —fingió sorpresa, estaba de pie en la ante sala, vestido como solía andar a diario.  
—Urahara-san, lamento la hora —Ichigo, en versión shinigami y con su enorme zanpakutou detrás, intentó formar una oración coherente sin que su mente le jugase una mala pasada—, pero es que con todo este asunto de los Arrancars yo...  
—Sí, sí. Pasa Kurosaki, no te quedes ahí —invitó dando la vuelta para que lo siguiera.  
—Me gustaría entrenar un poco con usted y de paso quitarme algunas dudas... sobre el enemigo —terminó por decir con torpeza.  
—Claro, claro. —Abrió la compuerta que llevaba al subsuelo y con un gesto de la mano invitó al menor a internarse.

En ese momento Ichigo intentó re ordenar su cabeza; aunque había practicado una y mil veces como decirlo, estando frente al otro, todo su repertorio comenzó a flaquear. Ok, aceptaba que era un asunto del cual no se podía hablar con cierta soltura, o al menos él no podía; pero ¿por qué Urahara? ¿Por qué se vio en la necesidad de hablarlo con el tipo de las sandalias y no con otra persona? En su interior el joven lo justificó creyendo que si con alguien podía o debía hablar de esos asuntos, era con él, quien le había entrenado y aconsejado mil veces.

—Bien, Kurosaki... —dijo Kisuke trayendo a la realidad al mentado sujeto, ya una vez debajo del gran almacén— ¿De qué manera quieres entrenar? —averiguó perspicaz, dándole lugar al otro para expresarse.  
—Pues, en realidad... —Kurosaki jugó nervioso con las puntas del cinto blanco, serio como nunca antes había estado— quería hacerle unas preguntas sobre...  
—El enemigo —cooperó, con Benihime en la mano a la que luego guardó al notar que era innecesaria.  
—Sí, el enemigo —repitió sin necesidad, perdiendo la mirada a la nada. Sabía que estaba esperando por sus palabras así que comenzó a balbucear—: Me preguntaba... es decir... digo...  
—¿Quieres un poco de té? —invitó, para buscar de esa forma tranquilizar un poco al muchacho.  
—Bueno, sí. Un poco de té no estaría mal. —¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando que comenzaba a comportarse como un idiota? Se reprendió mentalmente.

El mayor desapareció unos cuantos minutos, detalle que el shinigami sustituto agradeció en profundidad ya que le permitía acomodar mejor las arremolinadas ideas. Cuando Kisuke apareció era evidente que el chico ya se encontraba más sereno, pues no portaba ese rostro que profesaba un inmenso nerviosismo.

—Dime... —solicitó Urahara con toda la paciencia del mundo, cediéndole una pequeña taza a su invitado. Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre una de las rocas artificiales, como si estuvieran de pic nic, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Supongamos que el enemigo es una buena persona —empezó a hablar controlando el tono de voz, tomó aire y prosiguió—: y yo quiero... debo... matarlo. Pero sé que eso está mal.  
—No. No está mal —contradijo entendiendo las palabras del menor—. Es decir... si tú quieres matarlo, tendrás tus motivos, y no quiere decir que esté mal. Está bien sentir diversas emociones, eso nos hace humanos. Además, las escalas de valores difieren de persona a persona, cultura a cultura.  
—Sí. Ya sé. Sobre todo siendo shinigami… es lógico —analizó—; inevitablemente tendremos que acabar con la vida de algunos por el bien de todos. ¿Hasta qué punto el fin justifica los medios? —Aquel último análisis fue sincero, pero sintió, con veracidad, que se estaba yendo por las ramas y perdiendo el foco de lo que quería conversar, así que retomó, con un poco más de confianza—. Bueno, si yo ya sé que es lo que quiero. ¿Cómo sé que es lo que quiere el otro?  
—El enemigo —pronunció algo ido; a pesar de que entendía las extrañas preguntas de Kurosaki le costaba seguirle la marcha.  
—Claro, ¿cómo puedo saber qué es lo que quiere el enemigo? —Al ver que no lograban entenderlo, formuló la pregunta de otra forma—: Yo ya sé lo que quiero. ¿Cómo puedo saber sí el otro, mi enemigo, quiere lo mismo?  
—Ah... bueno, eso es difícil. —La respuesta hubiese sido sencilla: Sí es tu enemigo, es lógico que también querrá acabar contigo, pero con empatía terminó por decir—: Hay algunas cosas que te dan la pauta —susurró, como si estuviese revelando algún oscuro y macabro secreto—. Detalles que te hacen darte cuenta que quiere matarte.  
—¿Cómo cuales? —Intentó disimular el creciente interés por conocer las respuestas.  
—Mmmmm... La forma en que te mira —Urahara elevó las cejas por un fugaz momento—; la mirada puede estar diciéndote: " _Quiero matarte, voy a matarte_ "  
—Entiendo.  
—Los movimientos que hace —siguió murmurando—. ¿Es un enemigo con más experiencia que tú o menos?  
—La verdad es que no sé —dudó frunciendo la frente—. Supongo que tiene más experiencia que yo —finalizó observando a su seudo maestro—. ¿Hay alguna diferencia con ello?  
—¡Pues claro, Kurosaki! —exclamó sonriendo— Si el enemigo tiene mas experiencia que tú en el campo de batalla será quien dé el primer paso. ¡Y ahí! —De nuevo enarcó las cejas por un efímero instante— ¡Mi querido Kurosaki! Sabrás cuáles son sus intenciones. —Sacó su abanico abriéndolo de improvisto y causándole un apenas perceptible sobresalto a su interlocutor—. Si quiere... ya sabes... matarte o no.

Aquello se estaba tornando sumamente siniestro y tenebroso.

—Bueno, y en el caso de que sea así —concluyó realizando una breve pausa para, otra vez, acomodar las palabras—. Supongamos que es un enemigo con sed de matar. ¿Cómo sé si yo? Es decir... —comenzó a trabarse, aquello se estaba saliendo de contexto—. Como sé si soy un rival digno de él. Si él...  
—Si él estaría dispuesto a medirse contigo, ¿no?  
—¡Eso! Cómo puedo saber sí mi enemigo está dispuesto, o me considera digno para pelear con él.  
—Una de dos: O lo enfrentas tú, o esperas a que él dé el primer paso.  
—¿Y cómo hago eso? —indagó al borde de la desesperación.

¡Ese era el embrollo! Saber como carajo se suponía que se hacían esas cosas tan complicadas de sobrellevar; eso era lo que lo tenía noches enteras en vela. Su cabeza era un nido de ratas, ratas de laboratorio que no paraban de correr, hiperactivas, en sus rueditas.

—Hay que tener valor para esas cosas —dijo Urahara con un tono de voz... _extraño_. Estirándose levemente hacia atrás, dejó entrever su formado pecho por culpa del midorigi que se había abierto apenas.  
—¿Sólo valor?  
—Y bueno... algo de experiencia en el campo de batalla —agregó quitándose el sombrero para llevárselo a la entrepierna, tapando así con disimulo una creciente erección—. Si no tienes experiencia te pateará el trasero en dos minutos, y hasta quizás te considere indigno para pelear con él.

Ahí, en ese punto, el shinigami sustituto palideció, porque de algo estaba seguro en toda esa confusión: Que lo que menos tenía era experiencia. Y en cambio le sobraba miedo.

—Como tu maestro —se jactó el rubio sonriendo con lascivia— me siento en la obligación moral de entrenarte —remató aparentando preocupación y compromiso.  
—¿E-entrenarme? —El menor parpadeó estupefacto. ¿Era el momento ideal para ser sincero con el tipo de las sandalias? Quizás sí, porque sentía que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.  
—Entrenarte, Kurosaki —repitió Kisuke elevando una mano para, con la yemas de los dedos, abrir un poco la parte superior del traje de Ichigo y acariciarle el vientre.

Ahí sí, todo se le había ido completamente de las manos. Y es que ni pudo reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando sintió los labios de Urahara sobre el ombligo. Un estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo, tanto que comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, pero no por temor, todo lo contrario. Ansiedad era lo que se había apoderado de su persona, inquietud y un extraño bienestar. Sobre todo cuando la otra mano del mayor dejó de sostener el sombrero para posarse sobre su pene. Ichigo, en ese instante, con contacto tan íntimo y directo, dio un respingo.

—¡Urahara-san!  
— _Shhh_... Tranquilo Kurosaki, verás que bien entrenado sales de aquí —dijo con malsana intención mientras esa mano que se había posado sobre el miembro del adolescente se encontraba ahora luchando para liberarlo del encierro de la hakama.

Tarea fácil para él, por fortuna estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ropajes y conocía los atajos para desvestir con celeridad a un hombre shinigami. Notó la turbación en el chico y dudó por un instante en ser tan osado, quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Pero de todos modos el joven de cabellera naranja no reaccionaba... ni a favor, ni en contra. Y el que calla, otorga.

¿Por qué?

  
¿Por qué no le daba una paliza en ese mismo momento, se ponía de pie y se mandaba a mudar?

Más allá de saber que, de querer hacerlo, sería el rubio quien le diera una paliza, la verdadera razón era que aquellas extrañas sensaciones le estaban produciendo no sólo satisfacción absoluta y desmedida, sino por sobre todo, un anhelado desahogo. Un poco de respiro, para él y para su piel.

  
Para colmo sentir un tenue beso en la punta del pene no lo ayudaba en nada a pensar con mas claridad, por el contrario, sus sentidos se nublaron por completo y un gemido, con algo de culpa, surgió de su garganta.

  
El mayor supo por ello que iba por buen camino y pellizcó con algo de rudeza la tetilla izquierda de su aplicado alumno. El gemido de Ichigo fue en ese caso de dolor, pero de un dolor muy particular: placentero y adictivo.

  
Kisuke decidió ir un paso más allá al ver la completa sumisión, deleite y entrega de Kurosaki, y fue su lengua la que hizo acto de aparición, humedeciendo con perversidad los testículos del indefenso joven.

  
Si antes no habían quebrado sus barreras con esa humedad, en zona tan comprometida, el shinigami sustituto estaba por completo a merced de su amante. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, pero los abrió cuando de imprevisto el rubio lo tomó por la nuca; y lo vio elevando la cabeza para llegar a su rostro.

—Urahara... —Iba a quejarse, ¿de qué? No lo sabía, pero iba a quejarse. ¿Qué carajo le estaba haciendo ese tipo que ni hablar con coherencia podía? Ni pensar, ni reaccionar. Aquello era maravilloso, pero a su vez, aterrador— ¡Aaahu! —Jadeó el chico cuando sintió un mordisco doloroso en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

El mayor no perdía el tiempo, supo que si le daba lugar a reaccionar toda la magia acabaría. Lo mejor era tenerlo a Ichigo así, excitado, a punto, haciéndole desear cada vez más. Descendió por el cuello, lamiendo a su paso, disfrutando del agradable aroma que portaba el jovencito; un aroma propio del cuerpo, masculino y embriagador. Se mordió los labios, conteniéndose, pues quiso en ese preciso momento e instante poseerlo. Pero, paciencia; todo a su tiempo.

  
—Urahara san, no... —balbuceó al sentir como le quitaba con prisa el lazo del obi que de inmediato dejó caer al suelo la hakama; dejándolo por completo desnudo cuando fue su kurogi el que desapareció.

Ese "no" fue profesado sin fuerza, sin convicción. Se necesitaba mucho más que un simple y vano "no" para frenar a Kisuke. Eso el joven de pelo exótico lo intuía, pero como en su interior quería saber si su cuerpo podía experimentar más gozo del que ya estaba padeciendo, prefirió seguirle la corriente a su versado maestro.

—Eres un muchacho muy apuesto —dijo Kisuke con devota sinceridad, observándolo de arriba a abajo, con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos—. Y estás bien "equipado". —Sin decoro posó la mirada sobre el enhiesto miembro del chico.

Algo avergonzado de ser visto por primera vez, de aquella manera (y encima por un hombre mayor) el shinigami sustituto no pudo más que plantar una cara de pocos amigos y desviar la mirada a un punto cualquiera con un notable color en las mejillas.

  
Se encontraba de pie, algo intimidado, pero haciendo todo lo posible para que no fuese notable; las piernas flaquearon cuando sintió las manos de Kisuke, quien aún se encontraba sentado frente a él, aferrándole las nalgas con ímpetu, las cuales abrió ligeramente.

  
Con la yema del dedo índice recorrió la pecaminosa línea hasta que llegó al redondeado orificio que palpó comprobando, efectivamente, que era virgen. O al menos que en las últimas veinticuatro horas no había ingresado nada.

—Eres de verdad... muy hermoso —musitó con una expresión por demás sobria, pero sin perder ese tinte libidinoso. Se quedó en el lugar mirando desde abajo cómo Ichigo cerraba los ojos con fuerza y fruncía las facciones en una mueca, mezcla de dolor y placer. Urahara no dejó de acariciar aquella comprometida zona, sintiendo en el rostro la cercanía del lozano, y quizás, virginal pene. No lo aguantó más y lo preguntó—: ¿Eres virgen, Kurosaki?  
—¡¿Por qué me toma?! ¡Tengo dieciséis años! ¡¿Qué pretende?! —Se ofendió abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en su mentor— ¡Por supuesto que sí!  
—Bien, bien. No te pongas así —solicitó el mayor riendo e intentó introducir un dedo en su inexperto amante.  
—¡Ouch! Eso duele, Urahara-san —lo dijo con resentimiento, pero fue más un susurro acompañado de un gemido que una queja. Pareció ser que ese detalle, ese punzante dolor, aunque le molestase de igual modo le había generado un hondo agrado.

—Tengo la solución —espetó Kisuke radiante como siempre, sin dar a entender a que se refería, pues ya habría tiempo para eso. Ichigo se encontraba sumido en un mar de sensaciones nuevas del cual no podía escapar, y comenzaba a sentir que se ahogaba. Las manos de Kisuke recorriendo su trasero, la lengua lamiendo su sexo, aquello era demasiado y estaba a punto de explotar—. Oh, vaya... —Se sorprendió Urahara al ver como el muchacho se encorvaba apenas para alcanzar con una mano el miembro atrapado en las finas telas. Aquello lo tomó como una invitación y, sin hacerse rogar, fue él mismo quien hurgó con la otra mano entre sus propias prendas y habilidosamente dejó al descubierto su prometedor pene. La madre naturaleza había sido generosa con él. Y esta particularidad, pese a que tuvo que haberle aterrado a Kurosaki, por el contrario, le aguó la boca. Se relamió, comenzando con un jadeo mas pronunciado—. Por lo que veo te gusta. —La mano del muchacho se encontraba masturbándolo con algo de brusquedad y lentitud exasperante—. Introdúcelo en tu boca.

Como un autómata el joven obedeció, se arrodilló y sin saber bien como tenía que hacer se lo metió en la boca hasta el fondo de la garganta escuchando de inmediato un "d _espacio_ " por parte de Kisuke; éste aprovechó para acomodarse mejor, arrodillándose frente a él, y mientras le daba indicaciones de cómo lamer y succionar sin lastimar, retiró el pequeño frasco que tenía escondido entre sus ropajes, lo destapó y metió el dedo índice embadurnándose con un gel espeso y transparente.

  
Siempre un paso adelante, Urahara Kisuke.

  
Debido a se encontraba muy entretenido con el miembro en la boca, Ichigo no se percató de éste pormenor hasta que sintió algo frío en su orificio anal. Se contrajo, por reflejo, pero a pedido del mayor buscó relajarse. Era muy interesante todo ese asunto de lamer y succionar un pene, nunca creyó que hacer eso como un puto cualquiera podría llegar a gustarle, pero allí se encontraba, esforzándose no sólo por el placer de Urahara, si no porque le encantaba notar como se agrandaba en su boca y palpitaba cada vez más con cada lengüetazo.

  
Las cosas se tornaron turbias cuando el dolor corporal se hizo presente: Un dedo había irrumpido en su intimidad, abriéndose camino, y por mucho que se lamentó un segundo le hizo compañía, bailoteando al minuto libremente en su interior.

  
De repente Kisuke paró con todo. Retiró los dos dedos que se encontraba en la ardua labor de dilatar la virginidad de Ichigo, lo separó a éste de su miembro al cual estaba prendido como sanguijuela y lo enderezó apenas.

—Siéntate. —Fue mas una orden que una sugerencia.

Kurosaki no se sometió enseguida, eso sí era ir demasiado lejos; pero ¿qué se pensaba? ¿Que un hombre como Urahara se iba a conformar con solo eso? Como no mostró intenciones de cumplir con tan osada petición fue el rubio quien, tomándolo de los brazos, lo sentó de forzosamente sobre el pene endurecido.

  
Los dos se encontraban con los miembros a pleno, por completo excitados. El trasero de Ichigo descansó sobre los muslos de su amante y los pectorales hicieron contacto. Incluso con la ropa puesta Kisuke pudo sentir la dulce piel del muchacho, la cual acarició, comenzando por la espalda hasta descender con rapidez a los glúteos para desplegarlos con delicadeza y situar el pene allí, exigiéndole así que se posara de una vez y que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto.

  
Sintiendo el frío de la roca en las rodillas y ese cálido miembro adentrándose en su interior, se aferró a los hombros de Urahara sin poder evitar arquearse de dolor.

  
Cuando el pene ocupó todo el espacio, un lento y placentero vaivén dio inicio. Los vergonzosos gemidos de Kurosaki inundaron el enorme lugar, dándole la pauta al mayor que no podría sostener por mucho más la situación. Dicho y hecho, con un par de ardorosos movimientos, el muchachito, sintiendo los besos sobre el torso lampiño, se descargó ensuciando la ropa de su amante con el néctar blancuzco y espeso.

  
Había sido en extremo delicioso para él. Sentir el débil roce deL miembro con el vientre del rubio quien, no contentándose con haberlo llevado al orgasmo, le provocaba renovadas sensaciones de bienestar lamiéndole las tetillas.

  
El chico de cabello anaranjado se estremecía de placer, pese a haber eyaculado con estrépito escasos segundos atrás. Y para Kisuke no era diferente, demasiado juego previo, y aunque podía retrasar un poco más su eyaculación para disfrutar hasta lo último del apetitoso cuerpo de su aprendiz, tampoco quiso hacerse rogar.

  
Sintiendo el virginal orificio abrazando su pene, el temblequeo y el notable desconcierto del menor, posó las manos en las caderas para marcar un ritmo mas veloz. Al instante no pudo sostener más la situación, acercó el rostro y mordió la mejilla de Ichigo. Experimentando como su miembro era apresado al punto del dolor en el interior de él, explotó, haciéndoselo saber gracias a un gemido escandaloso. El menudo cuerpo se encontraba tiritando, recibiendo en su interior, lo que él creyó, como litros de semen.

¡¿Qué mierda había pasado allí?!

Urahara lo retiró con dulzura del lugar que estaba ocupando y le dio espacio para que se vistiera. Pese a lo que había pasado, y tal vez justamente por comprender lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, el pudor y la timidez habían dominado por completo al más joven.

¡Había tenido sexo! Su primera vez. La tan temida "primera vez".

Y con un hombre. ¡No cualquier hombre!

  
Ichigo se encontraba de nuevo más perdido que ruso en el desierto del Sahara. ¿No se suponía que tenía que perder su virginidad con una chica? Bueno, todavía estaba a tiempo, ya que esa virginidad aún permanecía intacta. Y auguraba seguir estándola por unos cuantos años más... a ese paso y con esos gustos.

—Ey, Kurosaki... —Le llamó la atención logrando que éste diera la vuelta, ya vestido, posando una apocada mirada en su persona—. Ve y dile a Renji lo que sientes.

Kurosaki abrió los ojos lo más que su físico se le permitió; sintió que el aire del planeta se había acabado de repente.

—¿C-cómo lo...? —No pudo terminar de formular la frase: _¿Cómo carajo lo supo?_

Era sabido que Urahara estaba siempre un paso adelante de todos, pero eso ya era demasiado. ¡Ese tipo era clarividente!

  
¡Imposible! El shinigami sustituto había tomado todos los recaudos necesarios, pensado y re pensado una y mil veces las preguntas para no dar ningún indicio o pista de que hablaba de Renji. ¿Cómo demonios era posible entonces? ¿Tan evidente fue? Y él tan tonto creyendo que su secreto era indescifrable.

—¿Cómo supe que hablabas de Abarai-kun? —sonrió sacando de la nada, y a la velocidad match cinco, el abanico— Porque él ya pasó por aquí, con las mismas preguntas —finalizó jocoso tapándose la boca con su adminículo favorito para que no se notara la macabra sonrisa.

Sí, Abarai había pasado por allí, exactamente con las mismas dudas con las que había ido el chico de pelo naranja, utilizando un artilugio similar al de él (aunque menos elaborado, por cierto) y obteniendo los mismos resultados al final.

  
Urahara Kisuke era un hombre que SIEMPRE estaba un paso adelante de todos.

 

**Fin.**

 

 


End file.
